mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Joey 066/I LIKE MUDKIPZ! DO A BARREL ROLL!
Ok...well. here is a blog of mne. Alright, Midnight and Riot have done blogs where you list your fave heroes and villains respectiely. I am making one. simply put, you write down your fave hero, villain, weapon, etc. you write what game it is from, and a bio. yep....um...so, in order, it is... Name, game it is from, then description. ok? oh...2 things. One, there is a new version of Maplestory out called Maplebeyond. and 2, after the 22'nd...i may not be on till Newyears...just saying.. ENJOY! Oh. it doesnt have to be from a game. it can be from a tv show, a video game, or anything. Here wee go. List of people Ty The Tasmanian Tiger, suggested and description written by Delainey: In my opinion, Ty's a great character. His strengths are his bite and a pair of boomerangs, and after the first game, swimming. He's kind of slow (like, dumb slow.) with some things like Technology and the like, he's a slight coward, but a big sweetheart and always willing to help. Ratchet from "Ratchet and Clank" series fo games. Suggetsted and description from Gemma:'''Ratchet be a beast Hero. His knowledge of technology means he can fix any ship with the right tools. He's lazy at times and can be hilarious but all in all his attitude to helping people out doesnt change. He has a way with the girls and is sly and just plain awsome. '''Fayt Leingod, the hero from "Star Ocean:Till the End of Time": Fayt seemed like a normal kid. was great at Basketball, loved playing video games. But during a vacation, him, his parents, and his childhood friend Sophia are all attacked. He goes through worlds, trying to save the universe. It turns out that when he was born, his parents experimented with him, giving him a power of Destruction. He is a cool person, and uses a Sword in battle. Organization XIII(suggested and written by riot) is a group of thirteen Nobodies, creatures that have lost their hearts and emotions, from all Kingdom Hearts games except the original. They consist of, from last member to last, Roxas, Nobody of Sora with the ability to wield light and two powerful weapons called Keyblades in battle, Larxene, the only female member who uses eight knifes and controls lighting, Marluxia, who wields a scythe and can use flower petals to makes clones of himself, tornados, orbs that can be shot at opponents and many other things, Luxord, who uses the element of time make very dangerous luck and skill games that often include his cards, which he uses as weapons, Demyx, who uses his sitar to control water, Axel, who uses Chakrams and controls fire, Saix, who uses some strange weapon I can't really describe and can become extremely savage and strong by using the power of the moon, Zexion, who carries a book called a Lexicon and can makes many illusions that can harm opponents, Lexaeus, who uses a giant cleaver-like weapon and controls Earth, which allows him to use ground based attacks, Vexen, who uses his shield as a weapon and controls ice and also is a very able scientist, Xaldin, who controls the wind and can wield up to six lances, Xigbar, the second member of the Organization who controls space to teleport, float around and change the area he's in while using his guns to snipe his opponents and the final member, Xemnas (or the "Superior"), who controls Nothing, can use lightsabersEtheral Blades, is the smartest member of the Organization, fire bolts of red energy, teleport, inflict a life sucking status on enemies, fall from buidlings and survive and is the Nobody of the main villain of the series, Xehanort. Every one of them were killed, though Xemnas obtained Kingdom Hearts powers and nearly defeated the Keyblade Wielders. They're main goal is to obtain Kingdom Hearts and regain their hearts. There was also a fourteenth member, Xion, who was a replica of Sora/Roxas, and can wield a Keyblade with amazing skill, due to the fact she absorbs Sora's and Roxas's powers throughout it's existence, though she isn't an official member. They're base is a huge castle called the Castle That Never Was, though some of them briefly took residence Castle Oblivion. To defeat them, it took Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Axel, Riku, the Riku Replica, Namine, DiZ, King Mickey, Kairi, Maleficent, Pete, Belle and Beast. Wander(suggested and written by Riot.), the main character of Shadow of the Colossus, is a young man who is an expert archer and horseman and wields a ancient sword that he stole from his people. After his lover, Mono, died, he stole the sword and head to a land where, as stated in legend, a demon called Dormin lived that could control the souls of the deceased, hoping this demon could bring back Mono. He rides to this land on his horse, Argo, and goes in to a temple, where he lies Mono's dead body and talks to Dormin, who is just a voice coming from the ceiling. Dormin tells Wander that Mono can only be resurrected if Dormin is restored to full strength and Dormin can only be brought to full strength if, with the ancient sword, Wander can find and slay 16 large and powerful creatures called Colossus. Wander shows extreme endurance, determinations, strength and smarts on his journey, surviving being bit by a giant sand worm, falling from the sky, being blasted by fireballs and even being stepped on didn't even stop him from slaying the Colossi and he also managed to figure out how to trick the Colossi into letting him climbing up to their weakpoints. All in all, Wander's prowess in combat and his near unlimited determination makes him a great hero. Professor Layton, the main character in the Professor Layton series, is a professor of archeology at Gressenheller University in London who has an uncanny ability for solving mysteries and puzzles. He always wears his trademark silk top hat where ever he goes. His wide aray of skills consist of everything from sword fighting to playing piano to even mechanics. He's always accompanied by his self-proclaimed apprentice, Luke Triton, who Layton tries to help him become a "true gentleman." Throughout the games, Layton is a true gentleman and a true hero, saving many lives and even saving London. And he always msanages to keep his top hat on. Kupo! It makes no sense, but that is what the''' Moogles''' of Final Fantasy say. They do a lot of things. Heck, one of them joins your party in at least one game. They are cute, and adorable. In Kingdom Hearts, they can synthesize items, and also buy and sell things. A word to the wise...DONT MESS WITH THE POMPOM ON THEIR HEAD. Category:Blog posts